Despedida de Solteiro
by Saechanbr
Summary: É a despedida de solteiro de Kuwabara, mas ele não parece esta contente. Yusuke resolve descobrir o porquê e eles têm uma conversa bem interessante (Eu sou péssima com resumo mesmo).


Título: Despedida de Solteiro

Autora: Saechan )

Série: Yu Yu Hakusho

Pares: yusuke e Kuwabara, implicação de Hiei/Kurama

Classificação: R

Estilo: Romance

Direitos Autorais: Hiei, Kurama e todo o Universo de Yu Yu Hakusho pertencem a Togashi-sama e um bando de empresas que estão até hoje ganhando rios de dinheiros com eles. Eu não ganho nenhum centavo, só muita diversão e quem sabe alguns amigos.

Resumo: É a despedida de solteiro de Kuwabara, mas ele não parece esta contente. Yusuke resolve descobrir o porquê e eles têm uma conversa bem interessante (Eu sou péssima com resumo mesmo).

Despedida de Solteiro Por Saechan 

O restaurante da família Yukimura estava lotado, mas não eram com os fregueses habituais. Na verdade ele não estava aberto paro o público e nem era mais horário de atendimento. O que lotava o restaurante naquele horário tão incomum era uma turma de rapazes barulhentos. A música estava alta e a bebida rolava solta. Era a despedida de solteiro de Kuwabara.

Urameshi havia convencido o seu sogro a emprestar o restaurante na véspera do casamento já que Yukimura e sua esposa estariam fora da cidade. Ele próprio era o anfitrião daquela turma alegre na tradicional reunião de rapazes antes de um casamento.

Toda a turma estava presente, desde os fieis escudeiros de Kuwabara no colégio (Sawamura, Kirishima e Okubo) até ocasionais companheiros de batalhas como Kaito , Anaguisawa e Kido. Nem é preciso dizer que Kurama também estava presente, acompanhado, pasmem, de Hiei. É Hiei sim!!! O koorime invocado fora arrastado pelo seu amante para aquela comemoração a custa de uma pequena artimanha do youko e uma doce promessa para o fim da noite dos dois amantes.

Hiei não havia se pronunciado sobre a cerimônia que estava para acontecer no dia seguinte, mas a promessa que fizera a Yukina de comparecer sem falta já dizia que ele aprovara a decisão de sua ainda não revelada irmã. Talvez por reconhecer que amor de verdade é muito difícil de encontrar em qualquer um dos três mundos e saber que apesar de Kuwabara ser o idiota que ele achava, não havia como negar o amor que existia entre os dois.

A celebração corria da forma tradicional, filmes "educativos" no vídeo, garotas seminuas dançando nas mesas e uma poposuda saindo de dentro de um bolo e fazendo strip-tease, bonecas infláveis voando pela sala... Ninguém sabia como Yusuke havia feito para conseguir organizar uma festa tão caprichosa. Só Hokushin e os tesoureiros do reino de Laizen sabiam o quanto ele tinha gastado para promover essa reunião tão dispendiosa.

Tinha dando um trabalhão, mas Yusuke tinha conseguido cuidar dos mínimos detalhes. Para ele essa festa tinha que ser perfeita uma vez que era uma justa retribuição para a que ele mesmo tivera quase um ano antes.

Tanto trabalho tinha valido a penas todos estavam se divertindo. Todos? Não , havia alguém que se esforçava para parecer contente, mas na verdade, não estava. E esse alguém era o próprio homenageado da festa. Kazuma Kuwabara, pelo menos para seus amigos mais chegados, parecia está preocupado com alguma coisa.

O que está mordendo aquele idiota? Hiei perguntou curioso. Ele está tão estranho.

É verdade. Kurama concordou. Ele não está alegre em sua própria festa. Alguma coisa grave deve ter acontecido.

Eu não estava ligando pra isso porque ele parece ficar assim em despedidas de solteiro. Na minha foi a mesma coisa. Só que dessa vez é pior. Ele nem brigou com o Hiei. Eu pedi para você trazer o baixinho... Um olhar nada amistoso se seguiu a esse comentário ... para nos diverti com as brigas de sempre e até agora nada.

E olha que o Hiei chegou a provocar.

Eu queria ver se ele reagia de verdade a alguma coisa. Ele fica com aquele sorriso bobo e anda de lá para cá, mas não está se divertido de verdade.

Olha galera o único jeito de saber o que está acontecendo e perguntando pra ele. E é isso que eu vou fazer. Segurem as pontas por aqui que eu vou chamar o meu camaradinha para levar um lero.

E o ex-reikai tentei saiu decidido em direção a Kuwabara disposto a arranca o problema do amigo nem que fosse na marra.

Ei Kuwa-chan deixa de baba encima dessa gata e vamos lá fora bater um papo. Ele falou para um Kuwabara muito desconcertado com uma dançarina que rebolava a sua frente roçando em seu corpo. Feliz por ter uma desculpa para sair daquela situação comprometedora ele prontamente seguiu o amigo

É o seguinte galera eu e Kuwabara já voltamos, continuem com animação e não deixem a peteca cair falou. Ele gritou para os convidados enquanto puxava o amigo para a saída.

Fora do edifício fazia ventava um pouco e os dois rapazes sentiram um pouco de frio. Urameshi apontou a praça que ficava no final da esquina e os dois seguiram para lá em silêncio. Ambos estavam pensativos como se não soubessem como começar a falar. Sentaram em nos balanços e ficaram lá balançando bem devagar. Apenas os ruídos dos balanços quebravam o silêncio monótono.

Urameshi. Kuwabara chamou. O que você quer falar comigo?

Bom... é... bem... eu pensei que talvez você é que tenha algo para me dizer. E já a um bom tempo. Desde o meu casamento, ou melhor desde a minha despedida de solteiro. Você também ficou assim nela.

Fiquei assim como!?!

Pensativo, paradão. Como se tivesse com algum problema. Na época eu pensei que você não disse nada para não estragar a festa do meu casamento e que depois contaria o problema, me pediria ajuda. Quando você voltou a normal sem me falar nada achei que o problema já havia sido resolvido... Só que agora você está assim de novo e eu espero que dessa vez você não me deixe de fora meu amigo. Se abra comigo.

Eu não posso Urameshi. O grandalhão falou com uma voz meio chorosa. Você não vai entender.

O que é isso Kuwabara. Eu sou seu amigo, quero te ajudar. Você sabe que pode falar o que quiser comigo.

Não posso! Se nem eu mesmo entendo...

Então fala. Quem sabe nós dois não conseguimos entender juntos.

Kuwabara ficou pensativo durante um tempo como se estivesse tomando coragem em seguida começou a falar meio hesitante.

Olha Urameshi eu tenho a Yukina. Eu a amo desde a primeira vez que a vi.

Eu sei disso, eu estava lá pastel. O que isso tem a ver com seu problema agora?

Tudo!!! Eu sei o que quero, casar com ela, ter filhos... mas,...

Mas o que? Desembucha logo!

Eu não consigo me livrar de uma sensação de perda. Como se estivesse deixando algo inacabado. Algo que eu devia ter feito mais não fiz.

Algo inacabado?! Que deveria ter feito? O que é?

Nós dois. Ele falou bem baixinho com muita vergonha.

A GENTE!?!? COMO ASSIM A GENTE?

Eu falei que você não ia entender. É melhor deixar para lá. Faz de conta que eu não disse nada.

Mas você disse. E é claro que eu não vou esquecer. Explica isso ai direitinho, vai.

Como eu vou explicar se eu já disso que nem eu mesmo entendo. Só descobri que isso existia quando você se casou com a Keiko. Até então eu nem tinha percebido.

Percebido o que?

O que eu realmente sinto por você. Não me entenda mau Urameshi. Eu não sou boiola. _Eu acho_, uma voz completou em sua mente. Mas desde a primeira vez que nós lutamos eu senti alguma coisa me ligando a você. Eu voltava sempre, querendo qualquer coisa de você mesmo que fosse uma surra. Quando estava com você eu me sentia bem. Eu pensava que era o seu espírito de luta que me atraia. Então você morreu e eu fiquei desesperado, mesmo assim eu não entendia o porquê. Você ressuscitou e nós ficamos amigos. Minha atração por você ficou mais forte. Estávamos sempre juntos era tudo o que eu queria. Quando você morreu de novo e eu não agüentei o desespero foi tanto que manifestei a espada dimensional.. Segui Sensui até o Makai mesmo sabendo que não tinha como vence-lo. Eu queria morrer vingando a sua morte. Morre para que a dor passasse. A verdade que eu descobri naquele dia Urameshi é que eu sempre te amei.

... - Yusuke parecia ter perdido a fala. Sua cara de espanto era indescritível.

Apesar de não parecer, fiquei feliz quando você foi para o Makai. Eu tentei agir naturalmente, mas a verdade é que eu não sabia como continuar com esse segredo. Eu consegui me convencer de que isso não era nada e quando você voltou estava tudo bem. Mas só até a sua despedida de solteiro. Foi quando eu senti esse vazio pela primeira vez. Eu segurei e ficou tudo bem, mas hoje tudo voltou. Eu sou seu amigo, você tem a Keiko e eu tenho a Yukina tenho certeza que vamos ser todos felizes, mas...

Mas esse mas ainda persiste, né? Você fica na duvida, imaginando como seria se a gente tivesse tentado. Será que ainda existiriam uma Keiko e uma Yukina em nossas vidas? E se...

Tentado!?!? Tentado o que? Você está louco Urameshi. Nós somos homens. Se eu tentasse alguma coisa, você me daria um soco e seria merecido. Por que você está falando essas besteiras? Eu vi a cara de espanto que você fez quando

Eu sei que nós somos homens. Mas até ai Hiei e Kurama também são e estão felizes juntos. Você interpretou mal o meu espanto. Eu fiquei perplexo por você ter a coragem de revelar algo que eu também venho calando em meu coração durante anos. Eu também sempre te amei. Kuwabara.

Os dois rapazes ficaram ali parados se olhando. Seus olhos mergulhados profundamente sondando os pensamentos um do outro, tentando descobrir os segredos guardados, desejos reprimidos, palavras que não foram ditas e sentimentos trancados tudo estava ali de repente. Vindo a tona depois de tanto tempo guardado. As comportas haviam sido rompidas e a enxurrada varreu a sanidade. Os sentimentos e desejos correm livres.

Os dois rapazes se agarraram com ânsia, seus lábios se colaram com sofreguidão e as línguas iniciaram uma dança frenética. Mãos ansiosas percorreram os dois corpos unidos que se roçavam com lascívia. Como num passe de mágica as roupas desapareceram jogadas pelo chão. Yusuke se deitou trazendo seu amigo com ele. O calor dos corpos em contato aumentava ainda mais, beijos afagos e sussurros eram trocados. Carícias mais ousadas se seguiram até que os dois corpos se uniram de uma vez. Prazer e dor se misturaram enquanto os dois jovens se amavam com ardor. Naquele instante de loucura um experimentou o corpo do outro e juntos foram ao auge do prazer várias vezes. O tempo foi esquecido, no mundo só existiam os dois dando, finalmente, vazão a um desejo que trancaram no peito durante anos.

A cerimônia estava terminando. O jovem casal atravessou a ponte, no jardim de Genkai, simbolizando o novo começo de suas vidas. Yukina estava radiante enquanto Kuwabara segurava sua mão carinhosamente. Em seu rosto um sorriso bobo de quem não acredita na sorte grande que havia tirado. Ele tinha tudo o que sempre quis.

Em sua mente ficava a pergunta: _O que eu fiz para merecer tanta felicidade?_ Sem ter uma resposta satisfatória só lhe restava, então, agradecer a todo os deuses por tanta bondade.

O abraço de seu melhor amigo tirou ele de seus devaneios.

Parabéns Kuwa-chan. Você tirou a sorte grande meu amigo. Como se tivesse lido o pensamento de kuwabara Urameshi expressou em voz alta o pensamento do amigo.

Obrigado Urameshi. Ele sorriu vendo que a sintonia entre eles continuava forte.

Outros amigos vieram cumprimentar e eles tiveram que se afastar.

Yusuke voltou para junto de Keiko com um sorriso radiante.

Você parece está muito feliz pelo seu amigo.

- E estou mesmo. Sei que ele será feliz. Então dando um sorriso completou. - Como eu.

Keiko sorriu ternamente e se aconchegou a seu marido.

Yusuke abraçou a esposa enquanto seguia Kuwabara com os olhos.

_É claro que ele será muito feliz, tem tudo o que sempre sonho: A mulher que ele ama. E agora não há mais nenhuma sombra em seu caminho. Nós sabemos, de verdade, o que existe entre a gente. Uma profunda e forte amizade. A tensão e o desejo de ontem foi o fruto da negação de nossos_ _sentimentos. Agora que eles foram saciados só a amizade ficará para sempre._

Setembro de 2001

Nota: na época em que vi YYH pela primeira vez eu nada sabia sobre yaoi. Só, muito tempo depois, é que descobri esse universo maravilhoso. Mas devo confessar que embora não tenha notado nada sobre Hiei e Kurama fiquei muito intrigada com o comportamento de Kuwabara e Koema. Eles demonstravam, pelo menos para mim, terem algo mais forte do que simples amizades pelo Yusuke. Sobre Koema e Yusuke juntos eu já li duas fics muito legais, mas sobre Kuwabara e Yusuke nada. Foi por isso que tentei fazer alguma coisa. Se tiverem alguns comentários escrevam para mim: 


End file.
